User talk:Sev40
Year One RE: Delta's Commander Reach pics notice I forgot to tell this to you; for both the CQC and CQB pics, primary weapon's shotgun and secondary's AR, while for Varun-379's pics, primary is Sniper Rifle and secondary is Needle Rifle. Cheers. 14:40, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Delta Company and Vadumverse? Thank you Sev for the help. Photos have been my biggest issue so far and using the template you sent me has been...confusing. If you could perhaps walk me through it that would be fantastic. /Users/benfrondorf/Desktop/LaughingLion4f7c7f5aa7ea8.jpg This is the file I'm currently trying to place into my article. If you by any chance walk me through it that would (again) be great. Thank you. Thank you Sev for the help. Photos have been my biggest issue so far and using the template you sent me has been...confusing. If you could perhaps walk me through it that would be fantastic. /Users/benfrondorf/Desktop/LaughingLion4f7c7f5aa7ea8.jpg This is the file I'm currently trying to place into my article. If you by any chance walk me through it that would (again) be great. Thank you. — 16:01, April 22, 2016 (UTC). Please check my page, http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Supreme_Commander_Va%27ashan_Va%27anex?action=edit&section=3 i changed several things you mentioned aswell as explaining in the talk page the other lore unfriendly items. Moving the EF Category Links Goliath Character So what were you planning for your character? I can give pointers on any information I haven't written down yet. Events, equipment, etc. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:33, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Well, primarily they are a ground force. A lot less space missions than Spartans. Though boarding space stations is still a thing. Before the Great War they were primarily used to fight the Insurrection. And even after it they were more used for anti-insurgency. Though desperation would drive their towards being used against hte Covenant as the Outer Colonies began to fall. They are team orientated but are perfectly able to work solo. A lot of them are from Army Airborne. As for publicity, i'm not sure.They would be hugely overshadowed by the Spartans. But i'm not sure how much of a secret they would be. Definitely not displayed in the wide open though. More like a loosely kept secret. Like the Spartans, but they would get confused for them. They are Army, yes. But that also means Army Special Forces and Army Airborne. Though, MAYBE, they could recruit some independents. But that's iffy and I haven't decided. Though Army pilot isn't out of the question. But Goliaths are expected to fight Goliaths are also noted to be way more destructive and violent. I mean when they have the strength to tear a man's arm off, why wouldn't that happen a few times? "Loud and Proud" y'know? But can be just as stealthy. Just more predisposed towards shock assault. Also, how much do the volunteers known about the program? You've said they aren't aware about what it does in the article. They knew they were be supersoldiers. But they didn't know they would fuck around with their brains. Or HOW much they would be modified. By the end of their operational life, they would be supersoldiers attached to IV stands in power armor. "More GOLIATHs would die from catastrophic organ failure, brain hemorrhaging, or neurological burnout than in actual combat as after-effects of AMBROSIA." Before, I was thinking that the armour would be filled to the brim with medical supplies such as BioFoam to keep them standing. Oh, the armor serving as life support? Yeah that was the plan. I could make him stranded there, go missing for a bit before meeting up with rebels who have the supplies and expertise, using him as their personal enforcer Also their armor, the ACHILLES Powered Shock Assault Armor, is bigger, bulkier, but more tanky than MJOLNIR. This is what I have for ACHILLES. Besides it basically being Jorge-052s armor. ACHILLES. UNSC powered armor project. Rival design to the MJOLNIR armor, accepted by the Army. Heavier construction and less advanced materials. Fusion reactor had to be housed in a backpack-like structure. Guns linked to a Mark IV/LBE-A Field Case via an ammo feed flex chute. Its different. Orientated towards adults. No education thing since they aren't raising kids. Also more brutal and higher fatalities since their recruits aren't 1 in a 1000. In comparison to the Spartans, how do they compare? Well, usually they are bigger and stronger. But not faster or as balanced. Also tend to be more violent and unstable, due to their issues. Overall they have a lot less humanity, due to the tinkering done to them. Their skeletons aren't as durable, are they? No, they won't survive a fall from orbit. They have implants and harder bones, but not as strong as Spartans. Insurrectionists tend to get left in pieces. They have a lot of issues with excessive force, violence, and firepower. Usually are less subtle. Discretion is maintained by leaving no survivors. Do they have any other equipment they're fielded with? I planned for them to wield these SAW-like machine guns. Belt fed. Grenade launchers. Automatic grenade launchers as well. Nasty bayonets and wicked knives for days. Basically their personal weapons are out squad support weapons. I was also thinking that during the Covenant War they got equipped with these big titanium-A boarding shields. Since they either never get Energy Shields, or not still much later. Depending on canon. Like RIOT shields? I was going to play with that idea actually. But their armor compensates by being way heavier. How big are the squads? Not sure on standard military sizes, but five is normal. Bigger for larger scale missions. Smaller for more discreet operations. Though, being discreet isn't always easy for them. So are the squads set then, or are they pulled together depending on the mission parameters? But they aren't as much family units as Spartans. Also, a good rule of thumb for describing them is "Inelegant" Jorge's armor would be best. Grenadier. With the shoulder thingy. What ever is bulkiest. Also, prime example of their usage. A rebel held city with Innies dug in, which would be too costly to attack head on, send the GOLIATHs. In close quarters combat they are slaughter. Urban combat is their forte. But they'll do anything Anti-Insurgent. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:55, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Sev40, did you edit one of my pages? --Colonel ryan 12 (talk) 09:39, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hey Sev, do you make Halo pics? --Colonel ryan 12 (talk) 23:00, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ---- Delta Stuff The DELTA Initiative RE: Delta Team Names My apologies Sev, but at the time of Hadron and Ion's creation Delta Company was still new. Because of this, specifications for team names didn't exist at the time. Although I prefer for their names to stay how they are, I can change them once I determine a pair of replacement names for them that better fit. [[User:KingOfYou115|'KOY-1150-5']] '-' (Talk) '-' * KingOfYou115 throws a book at . 13:02, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I'm not sure how to communicate through messages, the talk page, and what is an effective method to communicate with others on here. You have any pointers? User:Distant Tide Feedback for Colt Blaster Hey Sev, its Distant again. So, I've been going through my Colt Blaster article, updating often in my free time as of late. Do you mind giving some feedback when you're free? I appreciate the help you've given so far, mind giving me some pointers or an opinion on how its turned out since I've overhauled the piece? Distant Tide (talk) 05:01, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Delta Iniative? Hey Sev, this is Distant again. I'm not sure if you are doing recruiting for Delta Iniative or if you just pasted a hypothetical recruitment notice on the category page. Anyway, if you are recruiting, could I suggest a Spartan Delta fireteam? I wasn't sure where to put it previously - given I don't want to intrude on the Gammas, I can't tell how many individuals have taken up unit numbers and I'd like to do a young team of Spartans around the post-War era. Delta seems still a mostly unexplored frontier in terms of characters and story. My team, previously Fireteam Estoc, now changing the name to Boson if its avaliable (partially for Higgs Boson jokes - God Particle). I have 3 ideal Spartan concepts, no names yet, and possibly another two - I don't know your guys' Delta Company structuring. What is your guys' requirements, recommendations, and I'd like to ask if AWOL is a story option. I know its a popular fanon story point and maybe a tad bit overused, but I like the concept and I have a tendency to write free-spirit kind of characters. Good job to everyone working on Delta Company, it really is awe-inspiring since I'm still new. Thanks for reading my block text. Distant Tide (talk) 04:33, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Delta Hey Sev, thanks for allowing me to joining up. I'm working my way to setting up Team Boron and I'll start working on a Team Photon. If I got any questions, I'll check Irk or just leave them here. I'll be in touch.Distant Tide (talk) 21:33, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Hello, i was wondering if it would be wise to create a ship thats comparable in size and strength to the CSO Class Covenant Supercarrier seen in Halo Reach. I plan for my ship to be fully built by 2602. RBC RT16 Alycia (talk) 02:52, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Halo 4 Screenshots Birthday SotP Replay Hey, Sev. Though some images could be better, I do like the current stance they are in. Saves not only myself, but others from going through the hassle to set something up. Though I truly due appreciate the offer, but ultimately, no thank you. BEN THE BEST456 (talk) 11:21, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Discord I do not have Discord. I am usually busy for most of the day, hence why I am moving slowly on my pages. Vertend (talk) 06:50, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :I signed up for the sake of it now that I have the time right now. Vertend (talk) 06:52, August 7, 2017 (UTC) My Battles Hey, Sev. I've noticed that a majority of my articles containing a link to the Battle of New Century have been removed. Why is that? I've also noticed this with some others. Why? BEN THE BEST456 (talk) 00:50, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey you rekon you can do a Reach page and see if the community will help out if you miss out any information. ill be happy to help howver not much for a full writter.